Lord Kurama meets Lady K
by Domini Orion
Summary: . . . Discontinued due to lose of story, by stupid father reformating computer.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome was a human but an accident, Kagome has suddenly became a fox demon.... ; Yeah tail and ears and all. She is found in the forest by the Lord of the Eastern Lands, who just so happen to be a fox demon... and he is happily married... he adopts her because she looks just like his late daughter Kikyo, and yes I do not like Kikyo that much ' She is know 16 and gets herself assigned to go to the western lands and find out secrets and leak them to her father.

Chapter 1 **The New Assignment**

Kagome woke up with a mewing fur ball sitting next to her head. She sat up and the fur ball snuggled into her lap. She looked at the fur ball and said, "Sorry Kirara, I have to get up now... trust me I don't want to but I kinda have to."

Kagome picked up Kirara and began to dance around even though she was still in her black and green PJs. There was a knock on the door and a familiar voice said, "Kagome, is Kirara in there I haven't seen her at all this morning and you've been asleep and it is past **noon!!! So get up... now!! **Kagome...?"

The door squeaked open and Sango proceeded through the doors only to be pounced on by the tiny Kirara. Sango screamed and she heard laughing coming from behind her, she tilted her head back and saw a red faced Kagome laughing like there was no tomorrow and clutching her sides for support. Sango set Kirara on the ground and got up and yelled at the hyena that was Kagome, "Kagome, what in kami has gotten into you lately, you have started acting like a punk princess instead of acting like a lady... I've never seen you act like this until just now. Has it all been just an act or have you just changed?"

Kagome's face straightened up as much as she could and said, "Why Sango, I am so very hurt..." Kagome began to cry or so it seemed.

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, which had began to shake... "Kagome I'm sor..." She was cut short to what sounded like snickering. Sango looked Kagome in the face and Kagome was **laughing, she was laughing**. Sango took a few moments to gather the moments and she clocked Kagome on the back of the head. "You **BAKA**, why in kami did you trick me again?"

Kagome said between laughing fits, "To prove to you that you are to easy to fool... so **HA!!!**" Sango elbowed Kagome in the side, earning Sango a loud and not to mention pleasant "oomph" from Kagome. She walked out but looked over her shoulder (the one that isn't being covered my a fur ball) and said, "Get dressed your father wants to talk to you and if you would please hurry **milady**!" Sango snickered as exiting the room.

Downstairs

"Where in kami is Kagome... she should have been down here more than five minutes ago!!" Ranted Kagome's adopted father, Kariudo.

Kagome walked in dressed in a black and green ninja outfit, "Relax father I am here, no need for alarm." She perched herself upon the hammock that she had asked her father for when she was a young child. The room was deathly silent until Kagome spoke up, "Father, I am going to the western lands and meet the lord of the lands and yes father make a treaty with them until I find their secrets."

Kariudo let out a small laugh and put his hands on Kagome's shoulder, "I see you've learned much from me daughter, but I refuse to let you go alone!! Sango will you be willing to go with her?" Sango nodded and walked away to get her things ready to leave.

Kagome ran to her room and gathered her things. Sango could be heard coming down the hall, baby-talking Kirara. Kagome peered through her door, "Sango are you ready to leave, cause I am!?"

Sango replied dully, "Well duh, is that not why I have my favorite backpack?"

Kagome giggled cheerfully and grabbed her fav. Backpack. She still had to tell her father farewell, Kagome ran to her father's study and hugged him. Kariudo hugged his daughter though he hated to see her walk out the door, but he new she would never forgive him... she held big grudges!! Kagome ran out and met a giggling Sango. They both ran off (both of them are demon Kfox Sdog) to get to the western lands and they got there in two hours.


	2. Meeting and Dealing

Chapter 2 **Meeting and dealing**

Kagome and Sango stopped deep within the woods even though they could smell the scent of many demons, male and female ( ; u get the idea) some intertwined. They had stopped at a hot spring to clean themselves up, for they had ran though muddy forests and fought many demons resulting multiple blood shed. They were able to get all the blood stains and any scent of blood off their cloths. Kagome's idea was to walk on the open land laughing.

Both of them saw two young male youkais and smirked. They walked out of the forest laughing and looking as attractive as possible. Out of the corner of Kagome's eyes she could see the male youkais turning and begin walking towards them. The males began to walk faster and Kagome's smirk grew bigger. It was to late when her and Sango's ears and tails appeared and both of them inwardly scream _oh shit, plz tell me that we are going to revert back so we look like we did in our demon forms human like NOT animal , oh shit...shit, shit, shit_.

Kagome's eyes went wide as the males ran faster and appeared before them scanning both of them over... head to toe. The one with black hair tied back in a small ponytail, with the perverted grin of a young man who just received , with left ear pierced, a purple T-shirt that said _"follow your dreams except for the ones that your at skool in your underwear!" _(Thnx tori the hanyou) and black, baggy, army cargo pants, and for a strange reason yellow shoes. He said, "What have we here? Two new demons in the western lands... and females to boot! What is your race beautiful?" He slung his arm around Sango's shoulder.

She gagged and Kagome let out a small giggle. The one with red hair looked at her with a eyebrow raised and said, "Oi, wench what are you laughing at?" He looked Kagome over once more and she looked him over, he had the most kawaiiest of ears even though she had a pair of her own, deep emerald eyes, a deep red shirt with black print saying, "_a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste_!" same type of pants as the other one but blue, and had on black army boots. He asked, "What is your name and purpose for coming here?"

Kagome turned to Sango and smirked. Kagome said, "First tell me yours and just maybe I shall grace you with myne!"

He narrowed his eyes playfully and said, "My name is Kurama, I am one of the lords of these lands, Sesshomaru, my half-brother, is currently in control of most of the lands, and this is one of my many friends... not to mention the most perverted one, Miroku. Hiei is arguing with Kuwabara, a human, and Yusuke, also a human, that is why he is not the one who is with me greeting you... though he doesn't seem to say much. Now will you answer my question... what is your name?"

Kagome giggles and replied, "My... I didn't expect so much information for just asking for a name?" Kagome and Sango could both tell that Kurama and Miroku were getting aggravated. She continued, "Oh that is right you asked for my name, is that correct. I could've sworn I told you my name but I will be more than happy to introduced myself." She cleared her throat and finished what she planned on saying, "Well, my name is Kagome, I am sorry but I do not wish to give you as much information as you gave me... my humble apologies. This is my best friend Sango... the rest of my friends are back where I live, my home." Kagome looked down on the ground and she felt a bit sad. She asked, "Is it possible that Sango, Kirara, and I, seek shelter for a while. We will be happy to help around the place, Sango and I both love to garden. We could spar or help train for fights." Sango looked at Kagome and was curious as to why she was willing to spar after all she was a lady.

"Kagome, I thought your father wished for you not to fight, after all aren't you supposed to be more... um lady-like? Is that not what you are?" Everyone looked at Kagome cringed like she had just been stabbed in the shoulder by a blunt dagger.

"I **_HATE_** being called that! I love just being out going, troublemaker, pissing people off. The only reason I act a _lady_..." Kagome spat that word as if it was venom, "for my father, when he has other people over he wants to impress and sometimes and I almost lose it. I can't stand it ok... I finally said it, I can't stand being called a lady, and I have told my father that countless times but he always refused to listen. All I ever wanted since from hearing that title bestowed upon me I just wished everyone would just call me by my name not that stupid lady crap..."

Everyone stared at her speechless until she broke the growing silence, "So, do you or your half-brother mind if we stay here for a while like I had asked you earlier?"

Kurama nodded and said, "Alright, you may stay here and I will advise everyone against calling you by the title at which you ut most hate. Please if you would, follow me."

Kagome and Sango followed Kurama and Miroku into the gigantic palace, as they entered the girls had began to look around and gawked at the amazing detail on the wall. When they looked forward to the sound of arguing. A demon with spiky black hair and ruby red eyes was yelling at a boy with strangely orange hair and beady eyes wearing a completely white outfit, and a boy with slicked back, black hair wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, green jacket, and tennis shoes, and large brown eyes. The stopped arguing and started walking towards them, Kurama one by one addressed and introduced them, "Kagome, Sango... This is Hiei, the demon, and the two human boys are Yusuke, black hair, and Kuwabara, orange hair."

"Your not supposed to wear white after Labor Day?!" said Kagome. Sango could be heard giggling lightly.

Kuwabara just stared at Kagome and Sango and out of nowhere asked, "Will either of you bear my child..." Miroku could be heard literally coughing up a lung "marry me, or go out with me?"

Sango and Kagome's eyes bugged and the girls jumped behind the people closest to them, for Kagome it was Kurama but for Sango it was Hiei. Both guys blushed when they saw the girls rush behind them. The growing silence was broken when Kurama's laugh then one by one the laughter caught on until only Kuwabara was the only one who had no clue, yet again, why everyone was laughing.


	3. Truth be Told

Chapter 3 **Truth Be Told**

_Later that night_

Kagome and Sango walked off down the corridor. They heard two female voices, when they rounded the corner and saw two young girls one other them a red head about the age of 15/ 16 and the other had black hair about 15/ 16. Kagome asked, "If I am not interrupting, may I ask for directions to the nearest Bathehouse?"

The two girls giggled and said in unison, "Sure, we were heading there anyway!" The four girls raced down the hall. They saw two signs one said _FEMALE ONLY BATHEHOUSE _and the other said _MALE ONLY BATHEHOUSE_, of course they entered the female bathehouse. The girls undressed and began talking, until they heard the door to the male bathehouse open and male voices could be heard. All of the girls froze when they heard Yusuke's voice, "So Kurama... do you like that Kagome girl? Cause as she left, I noticed that you were checking her out again and you were also staring at her butt..."

Kagome blushed a deep red and the girls giggled and Kagome giggled with them. Yusuke yelled, "What the hell?! Who is all over there? Who the hell heard me?" The girls laughed harder.

"All four of us heard you!!" The girls said in unison and then burst into another laughing fit. Kagome was still blushing but she didn't know that Kurama was blushing enough to make Hiei's eye color to get jealous. The girls quickly jumped out and got in rather modern outfits Kagome was wearing a green halter top and green army cargo pants and black boots in her hair was a dark neon green bandana and she had put on moonlight eye shadow; Sango was wearing a purple halter top... well she just looked like Kagome but her outfit was purple, Rin and Ayame were the same as well but blue and red. The girls ran out and down the hall, laughing like hell.

With the boys 

When the heard no more laughter, Yusuke peeked through the vent and saw that the girls who had heard what they said took off. They hurriedly got dressed to go find out who had overheard him though he was talking loud enough for everybody in the bathehouses could hear. Kurama was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, Hiei, Yusuke, Miroku wore the same style of clothes except for the colors, black, gold, silver.

With the girls 

Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard and was still laughing but out of embarrassment. She could hear that the door had opened and ran harder. The girls split up into four groups and ran down four different corridors.

The boys saw four figures run down each of the visible corridors. Kurama took the North corridor, Hiei East, Yusuke South, Miroku West. The all agreed to capture the girls and bring them to the "living room" unharmed.

Kagome 

"Oh shit... I didn't think that those boys would arrive soon enough to see them take off. Who is chasing me? Smells like...-sniff- roses? Wait! Kurama is chasing me?"

Kurama 

"Where did that woman run off to?" A figure bolted through a door and Kurama chased. He opened that door and tripped over something. He fell on something better yet someone. Kurama used his tail to turn on the light to see who he had fallen on. It was Kagome he had fallen for ( ; sorry for the corny ass pun but yeah ;;).

He got off her and extended a hand to help her up. "Kagome... I uh... I am sorry."

"Kurama I heard what Yusuke said in the bathehouse, so did Sango, Rin, and Ayame." Kurama bent his head so Kagome couldn't see his blush.

"Come with me if you please, Yusuke, Hiei, and Miroku are chasing after your friends. We are meeting in the "living room", don't worry they will unharmed."

Kurama walked out of the room and Kagome followed. They walked to the "living room" and saw the other girls tied to chairs and the boys sitting next to the person they captured.

"Sango, Rin, Ayame..." One by one the girls started laughing yet again. "Anyone up for truth or dare?" Everyone nodded and each person took a seat.


	4. Dare to Tell the Truth

Chapter 4** Dare to Tell the Truth**

"Ok, I'll go first! Sango, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat... Sorry Miroku **NO DIRTY ANGELS**!!!" Kagome looked at Miroku who looked as if he was going to cry.

"Um, Repeat... no truth!"

"Ok, do you like Hiei's butt or do you think he is hot?"

Everyone looked at Sango waiting for her answer and because of that she blushed a deep crimson. Hiei was the one who was closest to her and stared at her. "Yes..."

"What did you say Sango?"

"Yes, I **do** think he is hot..."

Hiei blushed a light crimson while he noticed Sango's growing darker and more noticeable by the others. Sango's head bolted up and she said, "Yusuke, T, D, Double D, P, R..."

"Dare me!"

"I dare you to... um... to run around a neon pink jumpsuit yelling..." Sango and Kagome both let out a giggle before Sango continued, "yelling, "**I AM STILL A VIRGIN!**" and no chickens, if you refuse you must promise **NO** **SWEARING for a week**..."

"Damn it... fine I'll do it..." Kagome tossed him the jumpsuit... he ran to the dressing room. He ran out and started yelling, "**IM STILL A VIRGIN... I AM STILL A VIRGIN... I AM STILL A VIRGIN**!"

Everyone was laughing. Sango and Kagome's faces were beat red. Yusuke came back and changed into his clothes and colorful words could be heard streaming from the dressing room. He came back and said, "Kurama, T, D, Double D, P, R?"

"Dare, if you would..."

"I dare you and Kagome to... um, act like a couple... you can chose to get married or whatever it is up to you... starting now." Kagome had gotten up and walked over to Kurama. She sat down on his lap and he blush as red as a cherry.

Kagome laughed lightly, "Why are you blushing Kurama dear... I am your "girlfriend" now there is nothing you should be embarrassed about."

"Ok everyone else... truth or DARE?"

"DARE!"

"Hiei, I dare you and Sango to act like Kagome and I **have** to not that I am complaining... Yusuke and Rin... the funny business is up to you guys... sorry Ayame but your with Miroku." Hiei was just sitting there glaring at Kurama and Kagome, that is until Sango had done the same thing that Kagome did to Kurama. Then giggles could be heard from around the room. The West doors burst open to reveal...


	5. GOMEN NASAI! :'

Soryy but I am still working on chap five but I can't upload yet cause the comp that I was using kinda got messed up don't ask... but yea - dun worry I am working on it...

Agen sorry no chappi yet!!

plz dun get mad at me i will work hard to finish it when the comp is up and running hopfully soon


	6. SORRY IM TRYING! SORRY 4 THE CLIFFY

Hi **ALL and ANY** I am rlly sorry for the cliffy but I have to get this dick from my dad and the moron keeps 4getting so plz... I am rlly trying!!! I am currently working or I can't remember if I have completed chap 5 and working on 6 or I am still working on chap 5 I swear as soon as I get it I'll post it... add to author alerts so you can know as soon as I post it again I am **RLLY SRRY FOR THE INCONVINIENCE**... -shrinx to a chibi form and saz in a tiny, squeaky voice- _don't hate me plz!!!_


	7. Here Comes the Lord THE RL CHAPTER 5 srr

Chapter 5 Here Comes the Lord 

_Last time_

"_Hiei, I dare you and Sango to act like Kagome and I **have** to not that I am complaining... Yusuke and Rin... the funny business is up to you guys... sorry Ayame but your with Miroku." Hiei was just sitting there glaring at Kurama and Kagome, that is until Sango had done the same thing that Kagome did to Kurama. Then giggles could be heard from around the room. The West doors burst open to reveal..._

_Back to the present_

The West doors burst open to reveal... (If anyone guessed Sesshomaru, your right)

"What the hell is going on around here? I smelt new scents on the lands..." Kagome jumped behind Kurama and Sango jumped behind Hiei. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and said, "Are those two the new intruders?"

Kurama interjected, "No, brother! They are not intruders... they asked me if they could stay here for a while... and I said that they could."

Hiei sent a telepathic message to Sesshomaru and Kurama " He also agree because, he was staring at her ass while she was walking away towards the Bathehouse "

Sesshomaru's snickering could be heard echoing through the room... "Fine Kurama they are permitted to stay... but next time please inform me first thing!" He gave one more glance over his shoulder at Kagome and Sango before walking through the west door.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and said with a raised eyebrow, "Nan to iu ano jigoku?!?" what the hell 

Kurama sweat dropped, "Ahh yea... that's is my older half-brother, Sesshomaru..." Kagome and Sango both made the "duh" look and just let a small giggle. Unknown by Kurama, Kagome was about to play a trick on him. Kagome jumped on him, tore off his shirt, and raced down the hall leaving a very stunned Kurama and the rest of the snickering group. Once Kurama regained composure he ran after Kagome. He came to the stairway and heard the pattering of footstep and not to mention Kagome's scent engulfing his nose.

"Kurr-amma..." said a deadly voice, that came from up a few flights of stairs.

He jumped through the open area and spotted her. When she saw that she ran and her followed. Kurama pinned her against the wall just as she was about to turn the corner; he pinned her arms above her head. Just as she was about to say something, a pair of lips touched hers. Kurama removed his hands from and snaked their way around her waist. He opened his eyes to find a blushing Kagome, eyes closed.

_Kagome's POV_

/He is kissing me, Kurama is kissing me./ Kagome smirked inwardly, /it is my turn to make him blush/

_Normal POV_

Kagome wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck and deepened the kiss. She could smell Kurama's embarrassment and surprise. They both broke for air. Kagome looked down and let her bangs cover her eyes. Kurama wrapped his arms around Kagome and asked in a concerned voice, "What seems to be troubling you, love?"

Kagome giggled, looking up, and said, "Nothing, Kurama! Absolutely nothing!" Kagome squirmed from Kurama's arms and jumped on his back. "What dya say to given me a piggy back ride downstairs and scaring the shit outta everyone." Kagome eyes had a glint of mischeviousness and Kurama smirked, and nodded in agreement. Kagome ran to the fuse box and cut the power in that wing. Both her and Kurama knew the way back to the "living" room.

Kagome asked in a whisper, "Kurama, cut me... make me bleed. Don't worry it is just to scare them, I'll heal within a few hours." Kagome stared at Kurama, in her eyes the truth could be seen, she was telling the truth.

Kurama said, "But Hiei will be able to identify my scent."

Kagome laughed and said, "I was only joking! I have fake blood... well actually it is my own, with the scent of an unknown demon... well unknown to them anyway. But yah..."

Kagome extended her own claws and dug them into her arm. She made a small cut on her face and made a few on her legs. Kagome was a true actress, she knew how to fake and make others believe what she says is true sometimes it is sometimes its not. Before Kagome left, to return to the others, she gave Kurama a quick peck on the lips and then was gone.

With the others 

"Does anyone else smell something?" Sango looked around and sniffed the air,

"Sorry, my fault... heh." Sango to off me slipper and chucked it at Kuwabara, he dodged the first one but got nailed straight on with the second, leaving a shoe print on his face. "Knock... Knock..."

Sango got up and opened the door...


	8. NEWS FLASH 2 NE & ALL READERS

HEY READERZ.... YESH I ISH TALKIN TO U!!!!

DOWN HERE!!! –heads look down- GOTCHYA!

SRRY BUT CHAP SIZE IS ON THE WAY NO WAY

IS IT GUNNA TAKE AS LONG AS IT DID BEFORE...

SRRY AGEN...

CHAP 6 IS ABOUT HALF THE WAY DONE, IT WILL BE DONE

OR I'LL DIE TRYING... to type it ne way ;; o''

T.T.Y.L8r

SAYONARA!!


	9. Suprised to see me?

_**6 Surprised to see me?**_

Last time With the others 

"_Does anyone else smell something?" Sango looked around and sniffed the air,_

"_Sorry, my fault… heh." Sango to off me slipper and chucked it at Kuwabara, he dodged the first one but got nailed straight on with the second, leaving a shoe print on his face. "Knock… Knock…"_

_Sango got up and opened the door…_

The present 

Sango screamed as a bloody Kagome, clasped against her. She smelt the blood there was a scent of a demon but she was unable to identify the scent. Everyone else rushed over to Sango and gasped at the sight of Kagome. Sango, Rin, and Ayame took Kagome to the Bathehouse. They sat Kagome down on the wooden stool and poured water on her head, the blood dripping slowly off her limbs, her bangs falling into face, the water flowing down her back. Once all the blood had gone down the drain, Sango helped the weary Kagome into the Bathe. Kagome spoke only loud enough for the other girls to hear, "water balloon… let's have a water balloon fight, with the boys, in this wing. I got the balloons in my room… heh wanna?"

Sango let out a small laugh. Kagome was back to her old self. "Sure… heh. You get first shot."

They got dressed a dashed to Kagome's room and found the water balloon, the pack had a 10,000 balloon. (yea o I know a lot but the fun should last, but just think of the mess, head spin o;;… ok back to the story) They filled 100 balloons. The girls smirked and ran down the hall towing a **huge** cooler. The rest of the gang saw the cooler and raised a eyebrow. Sango and Kagome giggled opening the cooler and in their hands where two water balloons. Kagome tossed Rin and Ayame a few balloons. All of the girls looked at each other smirking widely, making the boys nervous. Seeing that, the girls started the fight. Kagome aimed to Kurama, who moved and Yusuke was hit on the side of the head.

(Kag: oh sorry Yusuke did I make u pissy?

Yus: Yea, u did bitch!!

Kur: Kagome did u honestly hope to hit me?

Kag: yea…

Yus: ur gunna pay kagome –points index fingerout-

Kag: What the fuck?

Kur: Kagome get out of the way…

Kag: Y? –tilts head-

Kur: ; just do it -.-

Yus: Spirit… gun –a blast of light is fired and head straight for Kagome-

Kag: -raises an eyebrow- oh is that for me? Why thnx Yurimeshi! –Extends hand and the blast is haulted-

Kur & Yus: What the hell?

Kag: -smiles- Yusuke u best be careful… u may need this later –tosses the ball in the air and as it is coming down backhands it back at Yusuke-

Yus: -catches it easily but it knocked back a few inches by the force- Whoa!

Y. Kur: _damn… she is strong. She would make a nice mate…_

Kur: _Youko now is not the to be thinking about that_

_Kag: -pokels Kurama in the head- ah… Kurama u can quit staring the wall now_

_Yus: I agree Kurama… don't make me smack u, although I would be more than happy to –smirks-_

_Kur: -snaps out of it- huh? –left eye twitches and pokes Kagome back-_

_Yus: -smirks and pokes Kagome as well-_

_Kag: NO FAIR O 2 on 1 ain't fair!!_

_Author: OK ENOUGH!! Back to story… um where were we?..._

Yusuke blinked trying to comprehend what just happened, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. A faint growl was heard emanating from a source within the room. Everyone look around at each other and then stared at Yusuke who was just glaring at them all. He pulled back his arm as if it were a catapult and his head five water balloons.

(Yus: I would've had six but Sesshy wouldn't let me drench Rin…

Sess: well she is nice and it is impolite to be rude to a nice person… wait a god damn Fin' minute!! What the F did u just call me!!

Author: enough boys! Quit acting like two year olds! Back to the story and try to have NO MORE INTERUPTIONS

Yus: caauuuse?!

Sess: She is the author and she can hurt us badly…

Author: Yep! o -points fingers keyboard- BACK TO TYPING!!!)

Yusuke launches each one. Kagome, Kurama, Hiei, Ayame, and Sango grabbed the water balloons that were meant for them and Rin grabbed one outta the container. Popping them **all** over Yusuke's head.

(sorry agen for the injection but I guess **some of you not all but some** may be wondering when is Kuwabaka V;; Kuwabara is? Well he was bound and gagged by Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Hiei for speaking impolitely to Rin, Kagome, and Sango. Every once and a while he is poked with a stick by a servant to make sure he is still alive O fun I know!! Ok at the end of this chapter if ne thing ain't clear please notify in respond wait I mean review)

_REVENGE, REVENGE, REVENGE… damn them all!!... testing 1, 2 testing oh sweet I can hear myself think… oh sweet I can hear myself think. Damn it Kuwabara shut up. –imagining Kuwabara getting ran over by a steam roller and smirks- (he looks like a old man roshi from DBZ) looking at his "magazines")_

Back to reality

"ah… Kurama."

"Yes…"

"Why is he staring at us like that? He reminds me of…" Kagome and Sango both shudder at the thought of who the stare reminds them of. "He reminds me of… Miroku."

.. - OUT OF NOWHERE!!!

"Did someone say my name?" is lying on the floor hair in a mess, still tied up, and the gag has dropped from his mouth to the crow of his neck.

Everyone falls over anime style.

Hiei and Kurama stomp over to him and proceed to re-tie and re-gag and re-give him to the female servants of the palace to find him the furthest room away from here and takes the longest route to get to and from.

Kagome and Sango were giggling as Hiei and Kurama stomped back over to them, Kurama was smirking and Hiei totally out of character was grinning, like he had just murdered someone that he absolutely hated or a big victory. Kagome and Sango both walked over to Hiei and pulled at his cheeks to see if the grin was artificial or actual. They poked and pulled at his faced ruining the kawaii grin. The little vein popped out of his forehead. Unbeknownst to Hiei, cause he was to busy being poked and pulled at. He was steaming so Kurama popped a water balloon that had been kept in the mini fridge, over his spiky, over jelled hair, which fell down immediately as the water dripped onto his shirt. Hiei froze, solid as a board. He blinked whirling around to face Kurama.

Kagome had an idea and channeled it to Kurama telepathically, _Kurama…_

_Yes, Kagome._

_Idea for Sango and Hiei, wanna hear?_

_Hai._

_I'll say his name and hopefully he'll turn around, you push him on the back and I'll push Sango, pucker up! Sango & Hiei intervening friends a little push kiss_

_Heh, nice plan, I accept your invitation._

_Good!_

Kagome's voice laced the air and said, "Oh Hiei, I gotta question to ask you!"

Yet again Hiei whirled around and said his infamous line, "Hn?"

"Translation, _Yeah what!"_ said Kurama grinning, nodding his head signaling Kagome that the plan was gunna work.

Kagome silently walked behind Sango and Gave he a slight push while Kurama just gave Hiei a fast shove. Sango and Hiei both fell forward, eyes closed, due to force of push. Their lips met and they opened their eyes, at first their eyes show shock but then passion. HEAD OUTTA THE GUTTERS PEOPLE!!! The kiss began to deepen and Kagome and Kurama looked at each other and ran out of the room, suppressing their laughter. As soon as they were out of ear shout, they burst out laughing. Both fell to the floor, Kagome's side were already hurting and her eyes were watering, and Kurama was tickling her wasn't exactly helping.

Kagome got up trying to run, but was pulled back by a laughing Kurama. Somehow the carpet they were standing on was literally pulled out from under them… they were literally knocked off their feet. Kagome and Kurama fell, but…

Gomen Nasai!! Sorry cliffy I know very annoying but brain farts can hurt, I have a headache from trying to finish this chappie! But I am trying to think of the title of the next chapter… ideas are welcome!


	10. Blood and Payback srry bout the korny ch...

Chapter title undetermined… waiting for review and/ ideas

Previously last chapter…

Kagome silently walked behind Sango and Gave he a slight push while Kurama just gave Hiei a fast shove. Sango and Hiei both fell forward, eyes closed, due to force of push. Their lips met and they opened their eyes, at first their eyes show shock but then passion. HEAD OUTTA THE GUTTERS PEOPLE!!! The kiss began to deepen and Kagome and Kurama looked at each other and ran out of the room, suppressing their laughter. As soon as they were out of ear shout, they burst out laughing. Both fell to the floor, Kagome's side were already hurting and her eyes were watering, and Kurama was tickling her wasn't exactly helping.

Kagome got up trying to run, but was pulled back by a laughing Kurama. Somehow the carpet they were standing on was literally pulled out from under them… they were literally knocked off their feet. Kagome and Kurama fell, but…

Ok back to the story!

…but somehow Kurama landed underneath Kagome, who happen to be straddling his

waist, her hair draped over her left shoulder, and a very light, yet

distinguishable crimson blush had yet again found its way to grace her features.

Kurama seemed to notice that and raised his hand to touch her cheek, in her eyes

he saw at first surprised. He noticed that her face actually felt cold to the

touch of his hand.

The continued to stare into each others eyes, seeming to drown in the deeps of

their souls. (As they say the eyes are the gateway to the soul) Someone popped

what sounded like a paper bag at the door, which happened to scare the shit

outta Kagome and Kurama. They turned to the door to see Yusuke and Kuwabara

both holding what looked like popped paper bags.

Yusuke grinned, "What's wrong Kagome, u look like ya just seen a ghost!?"

Kagome's eye twitched, "Saw not seen! What the hell did ur teachers teach u…"

She momentarily paused but then continued, "Beside improper grammar, no manners,

and lemme guess u were the teacher of How to be a Jackass 101!" Kagome smirked

seeming very happy in what she just said and heard Kurama's unmistakable

snicker.

The vein that pops out on Yusuke's forehead showed up and Kagome said while

trying to suppress laughter, "Oh, I am honored… for Yusuke's infamous vein has

graced us with its presence!" Kagome stood up and bowed, but then cracked up.

Now Yusuke was really pissed, while Kagome was to busy laughing, Yusuke pointed

his index finger at Kagome and aimed. Kagome recovered her composure, only in

time to hear these words, "Spirit Gun!"

Without her quick reflexes, she would most likely be missing a limb, but from

the much focused beam she moved fast enough only to receive a small cut on her

cheek. (FACE PPL FACE!! - ) Kagome didn't realize what happened, all she saw

was a small blue beam fly close, below her left eye. She thought she was crying

or something is dripping onto her face, but when she ran her hand through this

liquid and put it so she could see it, it was blood! Kagome couldn't believe it

she was bleeding and from her face to boot!

Kagome ran to the wall that was decorated with mirrors and when she actually saw

the cut, she just stared at her reflection. Kurama walked over to Kagome and

placed a concerned hand over her shoulder. He noticed once his hand touched her

shoulder, he saw her jump a bit. Kagome turned around to face Kurama. What

Kurama did not know, is that Kagome wasn't looking at him but past him at

Yusuke.

Telepathic conversation between Kurama and Kagome

"Kagome… what's wrong?"

"…" Kagome continued to just stare, eyes not moving from the stare.

"Kagome… Kagome?"

"Hai… Kurama."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Kagome cut out of the conversation…

Kurama stared at Kagome, thinking she was still standing in front of him, but

his nose told him otherwise. He turned around to see Kagome standing with her

back to Yusuke and what seemed like blood on the nails of her right hand. A few

seconds later a small cut appeared on Yusuke's left cheek. (Face -.-;; head

outta the gutters ppl… head outta the gutters!!) Kurama walked over to Kagome

and he saw her smile, but also noticed the cut had yet not stopped bleeding.

Leaning down, he licked the cut clean and then kissed Kagome full on the lips.

Once Kurama pulled away Kagome chirped, "Pay back and blood… not a bad day!"

Kurama laughed lightly, while Yusuke began one of his ranting sessions, loud,

swearing, language mixing, and the full two yards… in his case.

Hiei walked into the room. With Sango by his side (yes they are holding hands).

Sango gripped her Hirikotsu (not sure on spelling), lifting in off her shoulder,

walked over to Yusuke, and bonked him once really hard on the head, causing him

to go unconscious. Hiei smirked, _my woman may be a ningen, but damn is she_

_feisty! That's hot!_ (I know Paris yes I stole ur line ,,l,… I no like her very much!),

Hiei thought to himself.

Kagome rushed over to Sango and gave her a high five. "Finally someone shut him

up… but then agen I would've if you didn't!" Kagome and Sango both giggled and

ran out of the room, leaving the smirking Hiei and Kurama behind to take care

Yusuke, who they just handed over to some of the servants.

They walk out of the room and look down the corridor to see Sango and Kagome

walking farther away, talking to each other. Kurama notices that Ayame and Rin

had joined them, as they turn the corner. Then out of nowhere this very loud,

powerful scream came echoing through the hallway, "SLUMBER PARTY!" Hiei and

Kurama both jumped but then realized the scream had come from the girls and

shook their heads.

Tonight we scare the girls, it shall be fun…

Hn… for once I agree with you Kurama.

Ok Hiei, know we just need to get Yusuke and Sesshomaru involved.

Hai, I will talk to Sesshomaru, you shall talk to Yusuke.

Alright.

Kurama and Hiei slip up, Hiei going to the west wing to talk to Sesshomaru,

cause he knew how much he liked Rin… it was obvious! Kurama headed south, to go

see if Yusuke had woken up yet and to see how big the bump was, he too knew how

Sesshomaru liked Rin, but decided to let Hiei talk with him because the talk a

similar language, show no emotion until emotions are needed, and of course

Yusuke had a big crush on Ayame (I know, but Kouga ain't in this stori… I know

Kouga fangirls must be heartbroken but I a one of them… I kept Miroku cause he

makes ppl laugh!).

With Kurama

Kurama walked through Yusuke's bedroom door to see him sitting up in his bed, holding an ice pack to his head. Kurama decided to proceed with the plan for tonight. "Yusuke, Hiei and I are planning on scaring the girls tonight. Will partake in it?"

"What are they having one of those girly sleepovers?"

Kurama nodded

"Yeah sure."

Gomen Nasai, if the chappie seems short, but I got a idea 4 the next chappie… sleepover… try scareover.


End file.
